


Erudition Academy | Chapter 3: Blurry Day

by Davanart



Series: Erudition Academy [3]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Brulaude, Friendship, Gen, High School, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davanart/pseuds/Davanart
Summary: After unexpectedly befriended one of the school's new student, Claude did not expected his days at school would start to be very different than before. Although it is very normal for the Erudition Academy to take in few new students at the beginning of the semester, Claude never realizes two of those new students will matter that much to his life.
Relationships: Bruno/Claude (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: Erudition Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Erudition Academy | Chapter 3: Blurry Day

**CHAPTER III: BLURRY DAY**

Xborg and his father picked me from my house at eight in the Monday morning to drive us to school. My Mom greeted them briefly before handing me two lunch bags filled with sushi. “One for little Borgy.” she said.

“Your mom didn’t cook these.” Xborg said when I handed him the sushi.

“Yeah, no. That’s from the new restaurant.” I answered him even though it wasn’t a question.

We race each other to our locker rooms once we get off the car, and I beat Xborg on the race like every day before. We picked few books for our next class and race each other again to the class. “One day I will trip your leg so I can beat you. I don’t care if you’re injured” Xborg panting.

“Weird way to admit you’re a cheater!” I laughed.

Not long after, something unexpected happened, something that might chance the way I see school for the rest of my life. A boy with the golden Mohawk – that I previously saw on the bus – entered the class with the same uniform as mine and Xborg’s. I dig Xborg’s rib with my elbow and pointed to the golden Mohawk boy with my head. “What?!” Xborg furious. “Who is that?” he asked after looking at the same direction as I did.

“The boy from the bus.” I told him

“Who?” he asked again.

“The boy who sit in front of us when we were taking the bus home last Saturday” I explained.

“Uh… Is he important?” He asked sarcastically, not wishing to get any answer, and continued about with whatever he was doing before.

The golden Mohawk boy looked like he’s out of place, gazing around the class probably trying to find a seat. Despite the similar uniform, he looked foreign compare to the rest of us. His uniform still has its original color and his hair look professionally styled. Before I got a chance to consider helping him out, our teacher entered the class and the students immediately go to their seat except for the golden Mohawk boy who looked even more nervous than before.

Mrs. Stein noticed the new boy, and asked him to come forward. He came forward and stand next to Mrs. Stein. They exchange a few words and a handshake before Mrs. Stein announced. “Everyone, meet your new friends. Bruno.” The boy sent out what must have been the most dazzling smile ever – to the class, and for a split second I thought the boy’s face glowed. “Bruno why don’t you tell us about yourself” Mrs. Stein’s words snapped me out of my thought.

“Hey everyone, my name is Bruno Hale. I am new to the city and I like soccer” the boy smiled again after he finished. I feel a wind breeze to my neck even though I didn’t sit anywhere near the window. The boy look back to Mrs. Stein.

“Thank you Bruno. You might sit behind Layla.” Mrs. Stein pointed at the seat that I also thought would be the best seat for the boy, _next to me_.

The rest of the class felt blurry. I could vaguely hear Mrs. Stein explained a few stuff about the city’s industrial technology, or was it the city’s medical technology? I’m not sure. All I know is I was glad the subject attract Xborg’s attention enough for him to ignore me and my blurriness. Suddenly the bell rang, and I could hear Xborg sighing.

I walked to the cafeteria with Xborg buzzing on about the previous lecture. When we sat down with our sushi, I saw the golden Mo– I saw _Bruno_ , what a nice name – stood and walk towards me. Xborg noticed it too. “Hey! You probably don’t remember me, but I saw you two on the bus two days ago” Bruno said to Xborg and me once he reached our table.

Xborg gave him a curious look. “What do you bring for lunch?” Xborg asked the boy making him look puzzled.

“Uh… I think I have some sandwiches” Bruno answered anyway.

“Can I have it?” Xborg asked cheerfully.

“Uhm, ya. I guess?” Bruno opened his lunch box, give one of his ham sandwiches which Xborg took happily. “Do you want it too?” Bruno asked, looking at me.

For a few second I felt like I don’t have a brain. I couldn’t feel any part of my body or process any matter that my organ senses. I forgot every word that I ever learned, and the world feel totally blank. For a moment, I stopped existing – or was it the world that stopped existing?

“He’s good, but I wouldn’t mind taking his portion.” Xborg said in between his munching, distracting the boy from looking at me. The boy kindly gave another sandwich to Xborg and just stood there silently probably hoping Xborg wouldn’t ask for more sandwiches. “You can sit with us if you want to.” Xborg said again. The boy sat on the bench across our table almost immediately, showing me more of his fair face. “Are you going to eat your lunch or do you plan to give the rest of it to me? I don’t mind.” Xborg asked the boy again, this time the boy only shook his head and began eating his sandwiches in a hurry. Xborg let out a little laugh. “I’m Xborg” he added.

I couldn’t remember what happened again after that but suddenly I felt a hand slapping my back. “Claude!” I realized it was Xborg trying to wake me back to my senses. “The giant is walking towards us” Xborg said to me.

“The giant?” Bruno asked, while turning his head to where Xborg was looking.

I slowly got back to my senses and I saw the friendly Chou walking towards me with a smile. “Hey Chou.” I greeted him.

“We postponed the challenge to Wednesday. Claude is not well today” Xborg said, drawing his own conclusion and thinking Chou was indeed coming for the promised challenge.

“Uh… I don’t think Claude and I are still interested in racing each other on the track.” Chou tried to explain.

Xborg slammed the table and stood, shocking Bruno to the bone. He even dropped his sandwich. “Don’t you dare dictating what interest my friend or not!” Xborg shout.

The slam brought me fully back to my senses. “Eh… Xborg calm down.” I said to him. Xborg gave me a confused face, and I proceed to explain to him that Chou and I are now friends. Xborg didn’t take the new information with ease.

“Wait, so am I supposed to be friend with this giant now?”

“My name is Chou.”

“Wait, so am I supposed to be friend with this giant named _Chou_ now?” Xborg rephrased himself which makes Bruno hold down a giggle. Bruno’s small giggles make the four of us turn our eyes to him, then we all burst out laughing, even Chou laughed along too. After the four of us finished wiping our tears from laughing too hard, I let Chou sit next to Bruno and told Xborg about what happened last Sunday.

“Don’t be harsh, I’m not that bad” Chou said to Xborg who looked like he still doesn’t like the idea.

“Yeah, if I were you I’ll take Chou as a friend” I added.

“What about me?” Bruno jumped in. I swear I must have just heard the cutest voice in the entire world.

“Yes, of course you’re mine.” I said on the spur of the moment. Suddenly my body felt a big amount of fire crawling in between my veins, burning my blood dry the second I realized what I just said. “…my friend too.” I added with a forced laughter. Hoping to every God that exists in the world that my friends wouldn’t think of me as a weirdo.

There’s a few seconds of the most horrifying silence between the four of us, then finally Bruno introduced himself to Chou “I’m Bruno”, perfectly distract my friends from the fact that I just said the weirdest, most idiotic phrase known to mankind.

We spent the rest of the lunch time laughing at Xborg’s jokes about how much he doesn’t like any of us but choose to give us the “honor” to sit with him. I know he never means any of it, and from the way Bruno and Chou laughed along, I think they know it too. I’m so glad no one seemed to think much about my witless answer. I catched a few students staring at the four of us, probably puzzled finding Chou and me laughing together instead of racing each other as what’s expected today. Then the bell rang and we parted with Chou because he doesn’t get the same class with us.

Once I entered the class, the day went blurry again except for every time my eyes catches a view of a golden hair. _What exactly is happening?_

_To be continue..._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to participate at the fanfic quiz on my instagram account: @davan.art (find the post about this chapter)  
> Winner of every chapter will get a free mlbb bookmark!!


End file.
